The neurotransmitter acetylcholine (ACh), by binding to cholinergic receptors causes the opening of ion channels within the mammalian system. The central nervous system (CNS) contains two types of ACh receptor, muscarinic receptors and nAChRs. nAChRs are ligand-gated ion channels containing five subunits (for reviews, see Colquhon et al. (1997) Advances in Pharmacology 39, 191-220; Williams et al. (1994) Drug News & Perspectives 7, 205-223; Doherty et al. (1995) Annual reports in Medicinal Chemistry 30, 41-50). The nAChR gene family can be divided into two groups: those coding for β subunits and those coding for α subunits (for reviews, see Karlin & Akabas (1995) Neuron 15, 1231-1244; Sargent (1993) Annu. Rev. Neurosci. 16, 403-443). Three of the α subunits, α7, α8 and α9, can form functional receptors when expressed alone and form homooligomeric receptors.
Studies have indicated that neuronal nicotinic receptors play important roles in modulating neurotransmission, cognition, sensory gating, and anxiety (Zarei et al. Neuroscience 1999, 88, 755-764, Frazier et al. J. Neurosci. 1998, 18, 8228-8235, Radcliffe et al. J. Neurosci. 1998, 18, 7075-7083, Minana et al. Neuropharmacology 1998, 37, 847-857, Albuquerque et al. Toxicol. Lett. 1998, 102-103, 211-218, Neubauer, et al. Neurology 1998, 51, 1608-1612, Stevens et al. Psychopharmacology 1998, 136, 320-327, Adler et al. Schizophrenia Bull. 1998, 24, 189-202.); thus, there has been interest in the use of compounds that modulate these receptors for treating CNS diseases.
A role for α7 receptors in the etiology of schizophrenia has been suggested by linkage studies (Freedman et al, Psychopharmacology (2004), 174(1), 54-64) demonstrating an association between the α7 locus and a sensory gating deficit which represents a major schizophrenia endophenotype. Such gating deficits in patients have been transiently reversed by nicotine with a pharmacology consistent with action via α7. In addition in animal models, lesion of forebrain cholinergic afferents or pharmacological blockade of α7 receptors elicits similar sensory gating deficits which are also apparent in in-bred mouse strains expressing reduced levels of the α7 receptor. Nicotine has been reported to normalise the deficits in both lesioned animals and in-bred mouse strains, again with a pharmacology compatible with activity at the α7 receptor. Pharmacological blockade of α7 receptors has been reported to impair rodent short-term working memory, whilst receptor activation has been reported to enhance performance in the same paradigm, thus implicating α7 receptors as a target for cognitive enhancement.
α7 nAChRs are characterised by their fast activation kinetics and high permeability to Ca2+ compared to other subtypes (Delbono et al. J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 1997, 280, 428-438.) and exhibit rapid desensitization following exposure to agonists. (Castro et al., Neurosci. Lett. 1993, 164, 137-140, Couturier et al., Neuron 1990, 5, 847-856, Alkondon et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 1994, 271, 494-506). Treatment with α7 agonists may therefore be problematic because both acetylcholine and nicotine both show activation followed by blockade and/or desensitisation of the receptor and hence chronic treatment with an agonist may well result in apparent antagonism. In addition, agonists have been shown to exhibit highest affinity for the desensitised state of the receptor and can, thus, mediate receptor desensitisation at concentrations below the threshold for receptor activation (Briggs and McKenna. Neuropharmacology 1998 37,1095-1102).
This problem may be overcome by treatment with a positive allosteric modulator (PAM). PAMs enhance α7 nAChR activation mediated by endogenous or exogenous agonists without activating the receptor in their own right, i.e. in the absence of agonist. A number of PAMs have been reported (Lightfoot et al. Progress in medicinal chemistry 46:131-71, 2008).